Sticky Sweet (Yuri K X Victor)
by PerfectlyHarmless
Summary: An early birthday gift for my very best friend, Mary. Happy birthday, love! I hope you enjoy this smutty story about Yuri and Victor, beginning with season 1, episode 5 of the show and ending with some kinkiness/smut. ;) This story is about Yuri becoming more confident in himself and I think I wanna lace it with some slight bdsm themes, as in Victor teaching Yuri a lesson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So the first part of this story is based on the fifth episode of Yuri! on Ice, season 1 (as so far, that's the** _ **only**_ **season.) I felt like it went along with where I wanted them to be and I wanted their actions to be as genuine as possible, so I felt like I had to start here. It'll get smutty later, but I wanted it to start off sweet 3 Hopefully you guys like it. Lemme know if you want to see more!**

"Yuri, seduce me with everything you have," Victor stated, his thick, russian accent making my cheeks burn a deep crimson.

"If your performance can enthrall me, you can bring the whole audience to their knees."

It was the Chugoku, Shikoku, and Kyushu Figure Skating Competition and I was starting to feel my nerves - that is, until Victor gave me that short pep-talk. I could hear his words resonate with me as I found my way on the ice, performing my routine as I had practiced a million times. It was flawless.

"Now dance more like you're trying to seduce me."

I could hear Victor's words from practice, giving him the hottest look I muster while performing. He smiled knowingly, the tension that was between us while I was skating was enough to make him blush - a rare sight for the experienced skater.

I thought about seeing him in the bath as he instructed me on my skating. Suddenly I tripped, barely catching myself before continuing my routine.

This was when I realized, I had to tell Victor how I felt about him. For months I had kept the secret to myself, doing whatever I could to be the perfect athlete and get my career on track. But now that everything was happening, now that it was real, now that I had _the_ Victor Nikiforov as my coach, my feelings kept bubbling inside my chest, threatening to bubble over if I let them.

I finished my performance almost perfectly, my cheeks turning red as I breathed sporadically. The crowd erupted in cheers, letting me know I could leave the ice. I looked back to Victor, who seemed a little disappointed.

After I got off the ice, Victor reminded me how sloppy I was in the second half - I had been too focused on landing the jumps to focus on my emotions and to truly perform like no one was watching. No one really mattered but Victor, anyway.

I sighed, knowing he was right, and awaited my score. I had to keep myself focused.

"Yuri Katsuki - 94.36," the announcer stated, landing me in first place.

Victor continued to give me a hard time, all the way up to when I ran into a fan of mine. A certain, Kenjirou Minami, as the boy had said. The boy was upset that I hadn't seen him perform and vowed to bring his "A game" to the free skating competition. I simply smiled at him, unable to find words of encouragement for myself, much less a sweet boy that looked up to me.

Victor shook his head at me, clearly disappointed, but I couldn't worry about that now. I had to stay sharp, stay focused. I already had so much on my mind with my emotions getting in the way, I couldn't allow myself to get upset over something like this. It was too early in the competition. I went onto the ice to warm up and continued to get glares from Victor, who had made his way to the sidelines.

I finally stepped off the ice, eager to see what he was upset about now. Should I be rehearsing something else? Should I not have warmed up? What was it?

"I'm disappointed in you, Yuri."

Those words cut through me like a knife, making my eyes sting with the anticipation of heartbreak.

"W-what?" I stammered, looking at him with wide eyes.

"You didn't have the strength to encourage a young boy, how can I expect for you to have the strength to encourage yourself?" Victor finished, slamming my blade covers down. He glared at me once more before walking away briskly, leaving me alone with my thoughts. Maybe I _was_ being selfish. I looked down, the tension that was between us when I was on the ice was lost, and here I was like always, feeling cold and distant from everyone.

Victor was so good at grounding me and opening me up to others - not just to him. I was ashamed of myself. I balled my hands into fists and vowed to make it up to him - no, _to both of them._ I looked for the boy in the crowd, needing to make this up to him as soon as I could. After all, I've looked up to Victor all these years… what would I have done if he wouldn't have been who he is? What if he'd never become my coach?

I found myself smiling, thinking of all the years I looked up to Victor, only to have him by my side now.

The show was starting and I saw the young skater taking to the ice. I couldn't help but smile at him as he searched for my face in the crowd. _That's what I do with Victor._

"Good luck, Minami!" I screamed, watching him from the sidelines.

The boy smiled brightly and began, doing such an impressive show I could hardly take my eyes off him. How could I expect to beat someone so skilled? He was doing his routine perfectly, demanding everyone in the room's attention, which they all so willingly gave. It was hard to even blink, afraid to miss something.

I was getting too in my head, so I breathed a heavy sigh and found a quiet place to stretch. I put my headphones in and concentrated, finally finding my resolve again as I thought of making Victor proud.

I made my way back into the rink, smacking the young boy in a sign of solidarity before finding Victor.

He seemed pleased with me now, and offered to take my coat before I got onto the ice. Just before I was able to step foot onto it, he grabbed me, stating my lips were chapped. My heart beat boomed in my ears as he tenderly dipped his fingers into his chapstick, moistening my lips for me. I stared at him with my mouth slightly parted, my cheeks burning as he stepped closer, so close, I thought he was going to kiss me.

"You look great, Yuri. Go get 'em."

I could tell that Victor was watching my every move and I couldn't help taking a risk with the jumps, putting the majority of them in the second half. I missed a lot of them, which I knew I'd get hell for later, but I felt proud to do the routine the way I wanted it done. Victor would be mad, but I could deal with that when this was all over.

Not many skaters would defy their coach like this… like Victor has. Like I currently was.

If I was going to be punished for it, so be it. I finished the routine and walked back off the ice, ignoring the disapproving looks from Victor.

"Yuri Katsuki - 165.20 for his free skate, which makes his whole score 259.96. This places Yuri Katsuki in first place."

For the first time, I had had fun in the competitions instead of being a shy, innocent boy. I felt like I was truly changing with Victor around, and I think he could sense it too. He looked at me a moment, as if thinking something over, before finally giving me a small smile. I guess he wasn't too mad; I did _win,_ after all. But there was something else behind that facade, I could tell. _He's definitely going to give me an earful later,_ I thought with a sigh.

"Yuri! Yuri! Tell us about the competition! What's your theme?" A ton of reporters scrambled me, asking me millions of questions at once.

I cleared my throat, deciding it was now or never.

"My theme?" I started, sounding more timid than I would have liked.

I began again, as the reporters quieted down, "My theme is love. I began the last season feeling alone, despite having so many supporting friends and family members. Somehow, this year, Victor found something in me. He made me feel confident and has given me something to hold onto. That thing is Victor."

I found his face in the crowd as his mouth parted, a slight "oh" etching its way onto his whole face.

"I don't know what to call it… but right now, I'm calling it 'love'. Victor makes me stronger - and I'm gonna prove it to all of you."

"I'll see you in the Grand Prix Finals!"

I finished and walked quickly out the door, grabbing my things as I went. My face burned a bright crimson, but I didn't care anymore.

 _There,_ I thought, _now he knows the truth. Now he knows why I picked my theme._

 _Now he knows I'm in love with him._


	2. Chapter 2

_Did I really say that?_ I thought to myself, scrolling through the sports news section as they headlined, "Yuri Katsuki - _In Love?_ "

I facepalmed myself, wondering how I could have said such a stupid thing to so many reporters. No doubt Victor would be embarrassed.

I arrived back at home, and stormed into my bedroom, knowing Victor would be here soon after me. It was only a matter of time before we were going to have to talk about what I said. I began to pace the floor, deep in my thoughts.

Victor knocked on my bedroom door and I jumped, not quite prepared for it all to come crashing down. After all, Victor couldn't love me…

"Yuri, why are you pacing? You should be relaxing now. The first battle is over, we made it to the next round," Victor stated, looking over me with worry.

 _That's it? Relax? Didn't he want to talk about all the things I said? It wasn't like he didn't hear me. Or didn't want to,_ I thought bitterly.

"Katsuki," He called, waving a hand in from of my face. I stared at him blankly, feeling my face heating up.

"Yuri, are you sure you're okay?" Victor asked, putting a hand on my forehead.

"You're not getting sick are you?"

"Yuri?"

"Yuri…"

"Do you really not know?" I questioned quietly, my voice feeling small.

"Yuri, I-" He started, looking me in the eyes. He could tell I hadn't finished my piece, so he closed his mouth again. His lips pressed into a firm line as he bit his tongue, waiting until I was done to speak.

"You heard me say that I'm in love with you and you're not even gonna have the decency to tell me you don't feel the same? You're just gonna act like it didn't happen?" I began to ramble on, tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"You're in love with me?" Victor asked quietly, his brilliant blue eyes widening at the thought.

"At the end of the competition, when the reporters-"

"I thought that you meant that you loved me - like, for being your coach. I had no idea, Yuri."

I bit my lip hard, waiting for him to finish. I knew he didn't feel the same. He was my senior, after all. He was better looking than I, was a superior skater than I would ever be, and he was my _coach_ , for God's sake. I couldn't ask for much more. _But here I was, asking for more. I loved him. Through and through._

"Yuri, I love you, too. I just thought, with me being your coach, that if I ever said anything…" He trailed off suddenly, deep in thought and recognition.

 _I knew it- I knew he wouldn't-_

"Wait, did you say you love me?" I questioned, blinking a few times.

Victor looked into my eyes and grabbed my cheeks, "Yuri, I've loved you since I first saw you on the ice. No one has ever made me feel like that. No one."

He pressed his lips to mine, taking me aback. My eyes widened with the sudden action, but I quickly melted into his touch. I'd waited so long for this, it seemed almost too good to be true.

His hands trailed down to my waist and I sighed into him, wrapping my hands around his neck like we had kissed a thousand times. It was bliss. He deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue against my bottom lip until I allowed him access.

He explored my mouth with his tongue, causing me to moan softly. I hadn't ever been kissed before - and to be kissed by your idol and true love all at once was a lot to handle, mentally. I found myself breathless within seconds, but ready for more.

Victor broke the kiss with a smug smirk, "Yuri."

My heart thumped, _why did he say my name like that? And what was with that face?_

"Y-yes, V-Victor?" I stammered, looking harshly at the ground.

"I just wanted to point out that I know I'm your first kiss; it was great, _da_?" He said, his accent coming off thickly.

"Mmm! No! W-why would you think tha- ah!"

Victor pulled me back into a rough kiss, as if making sure my first kiss held a firm grasp on my memory. He pressed his body against mine before he pulled away once more, leaving me gasping.

"I just wanted to make sure I showed you that I was sorry for not reciprocating my emotions to you sooner. Do you accept my apology or shall I keep going?"

I blushed deeply, shaking my head. I was already breathless with the first kiss, but the second left me almost drunk on him. I wanted Victor badly and he knew it. It wasn't fair, but I couldn't help but smile. _Victor Nikiforov loved me._

Then, just like it had begun, it was over. Victor smiled at me like he always had, but the action made my heart beat like crazy now.

"Alright, Yuri, let's go. We need to get some food in your stomach so you have your energy up."

He winked at me before grabbing my hand, intertwining his fingers with mine. I couldn't help but wonder what Victor meant by that, but felt deep in my chest that it didn't have anything to do with practice.

"Wipe that blush off your face, Yuri. You don't think I was being lewd, do you?" He smiled, aware that he was reading my mind.

"I-I wasn't!" I stammered, doing my best not to look guilty.

"If you're thinking that I'm going to punish you for your actions today, you're not exactly wrong," Victor stated, looking me up and down.

"W-What?" I stammered, my whole body heating up as his eyes raked over me. The idea of Victor punishing me before now would have meant intense training on the rink, but now, it seemed like Victor was alluding to something… _sexual._

"You didn't think that I had forgotten about your defiance on the ice rink today, did you? I think your actions were well-played, but, as your coach, I'm going to have to punish you for not trusting that I was leading you in the right direction. I told you to focus on moving your body to the music and not to worry about the jumps."

He smiled again, confusing me further, "you purposely disregarded what I asked of you and you're going to face the consequences, Yuri."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm doing my best to push this story out by my friend's birthday on the 26th. Bare with me, it will be done. In the meantime, comment if you see any mistakes so I can fix them or just comment and lemme know you like this! I need your comments people! Thanks a ton and I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am. On to chapter 3!**

I ate my pork cutlet bowl in silence, unable to think straight. What did Victor mean _punish me? What was he going to do?_

I stared at him in wonder as he remained invested in his own bowl of food, not bothering to meet my prying eyes. I blushed at the possibilities that ran through my head, knowing he would never do any of those things… _would he?_

Victor gave me a soft smile, "What are you thinking about over there, Yuri? You've been awfully quiet."

My whole face burned, threatening to let him in on my thoughts. Instead, I ignored him, shoving lots of food in my mouth.

"Not gonna tell me, eh?" Victor smirked, trying to meet my eyes. I turned away from him, continuing to shove my face.

"That's fine, if you wish to add to your punishment, so be it."

I choked on my food, gulping water down to calm my nerves. My hands shook with anticipation; whatever punishment he wanted to give me, I was ready. I couldn't handle the not knowing.

"Victor, this is torture. What's the punishment?" I questioned softly, still not able to look him in the eyes. I was embarrassed to even ask the question, but I _had_ to know.

"Are you finished eating?" He asked simply, ignoring my question.

"U-Uh y-yeah," I responded, looking at him quizzically.

"Good, let's head to your room then. We can talk about it there," Victor stated, grabbing my dishes. _M-my room?!_

He put them in the sink and grabbed my hand, pulling me in tow to my bedroom. I gulped, anticipation getting the best of my nerves.

He shut the door tightly behind him, silently locking it.

"Is it okay that I locked the door?" He asked, a slight blush forming on his cheeks.

I shook my head yes, still unable to get rid of my nervousness. _Did he even have to ask? I'd give anything to be here, locked in a room with him._

He sat on the bed, motioning for me to join him. Suddenly my anxiety faded and I felt more confused than ever. _Was I gonna get a lecture? Why did he look so serious?_

He stared at me a moment, his jaw tense. I looked down, unable to meet his intense stare.

"Yuri, do you know why I'm upset with you?" He asked, his voice calm and collected. _I guess it was going to be a lecture, after all._

"Y-yes, it's because I-"

He suddenly pressed his lips to mine, interrupting my answer. He kissed me softly, slowly, savoring the moment. I closed my eyes and melted into him, my hands instinctively pulling his face closer to mine. His hands found my waist, pushing me down onto the bed. I moaned softly, deepening the kiss with my tongue. He eagerly accepted and pushed his hands under my shirt, raking his nails along my torso. I gasped loudly, breaking the kiss long enough to see him smirk. His eyes flashed a dangerous blue, as if they held some sort of secret only he could know. He kissed me again, pulling my shirt up to my shoulders, exposing my bare chest. He pulled it off gruffly, kissing my chest instead of my pouting lips.

I bit my bottom lip, struggling not to get too excited just from this action alone. I was already losing my mind, that drunk feeling overwhelming me once again.

He sucked hard on my collarbone, causing me to moan loudly.

"Shhh, Yuri. You don't want anyone to hear you, do you?" Victor teased, seeming almost too happy with my reaction.

A bright, splotchy mark appeared on my shoulder and he kissed it gingerly.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away," He stated, meeting my eyes to make sure I wasn't upset.

"You don't have to apologize, Victor. I-uhm… I liked it," I replied, grabbing his chin and pulling him back into another kiss.

He seemed to enjoy that, because he went back to work kissing me deeply, his hands exploring every inch of my bare chest. He obviously had experience with this, making my heart pang with jealousy. The feeling lingered only a moment as he worked to unbutton my jeans. _God, was this really happening?_

I closed my eyes and relaxed, trying to still my erratic heartbeat. He slipped my pants down to my ankles, leaving them there as he kissed me again. I shuttered, momentarily embarrassed at how excited I was.

He kissed my neck again, sucking at the skin - this time, careful not to leave any marks. I gasped again, my mouth wide in ecstasy. I tried my best not to make any sounds, but the more I reacted to his movements, the lower his hands trailed down my chest. One of his hands grabbed my still-clothed member and I moaned, unable to hold it back any longer. The more Victor touched me, the louder I became.

He gave me a slight chuckle, seeing how excited I had gotten already. He reached his hands inside my boxers, freeing my member from the confines they were in.

He moved his hands up and down quickly, my back arching instinctively at the action. I bit my lip and groaned, trying to keep my voice down. He covered my mouth with his hand and pumped even harder, causing me to practically scream in pleasure. Before I could bring myself to cum, he let go, kissing me gently again. I whined and thrusted my hips upward, hoping he would continue. But he didn't.

"V-Victor," I breathed, "I'm so close…"

"I know," He stated with a smirk, kissing my neck again. I closed my eyes and moaned, trying not to touch myself.

"Victor," I moaned, pushing his hands back down, urging him to finish me.

"Yuri, I told you I was gonna punish you."

He rubbed my member at an agonizingly slow rate, leaving me right on the edge of cumming, but never allowing me to get over that line.

He tortured me over and over again, moving quickly, stopping, torturing me slowly, stopping, and then repeating the process all over again.

My eyes began to see stars as I felt dizzy with pleasure. My face was flushed and my chest heaved with my heavy breathing. I was surprised no one had knocked on my door to see if Victor was torturing me or fucking me.

"Victor, I can't take much more…" I cried, shivering under his soft touches. I needed to be released, _this was agonizing._

"Sorry, Yuri. I can't allow you to cum until you tell me what you did wrong," He sighed, moving up and down my member slowly again. I was dripping, my member begging to be allowed release - one that he wouldn't allow.

"W-what I did w-wrong?" I stammered, gasping loudly as he sped up.

"V-Vict-" I moaned, so close to the edge. He stopped and kissed me again, waiting for me to respond with the right answer. I breathed heavily, too tired to keep up this charade.

"Alright, alright. I-I'm sorry that I disobeyed you at the competition," I stated, hoping that this would be enough.

He smiled, but remained still, as if there was more I needed to say.

"I-I shouldn't have done all the jumps; I should have f-focused on the routine," I stammered, his fingers trailing up and down my chest.

I closed my eyes so I could concentrate, "I should have stuck to the routine we discussed."

He chuckled in my ear kissing my neck once before growling lowly, "That's a good boy, Yuri."

I opened my eyes and blushed deeply, not believing the lengths Victor would go to to get me to obey him.

He moved his hands up and down on my member, my back arching again as he no longer slowed down. He had me cumming within seconds, exploding into his hand with a loud moan of his name.

 **A/N: I might make the next part in Victor's perspective, as he's still fully dressed and waiting at this point ;) Lemme know your thoughts on this chapter! It's a bit dirty.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is a bit short, I have a plan for the rest of the story and it wasn't going exactly as I wanted it to. Hopefully you guys still like it, but it's not my best work and I'm a little disappointed that it's not better. I'm gonna try really hard to make it up with the next couple of chapters, plus the finale. It's coming soon, so look out! :)**

Victor looked smug, happy with the mess he had made of me. I laid on the bed trembling, small moans still uncontrollably leaving my mouth as I struggled to calm down. He kissed me tenderly, grabbing a tissue and cleaning me up.

"For such a shy, unconfident skater, you sure are loud around me," Victor teased.

"S-shut up," I stammered, my face hot.

I pulled him back to kissing me, painfully aware of how naked I was compared to how _clothed_ he was.

I pulled at the fabric of his shirt, tugging it off with ease, before mimicking his movements with his chest. I teased the muscles of his stomach, watching them tense softly under my touch.

He grunted, unbuttoning his pants, as the pressure building in them became painful.

I stared at him, my heart beating loudly in my chest. I hoped I would do a good enough job for him, even though I knew he would lie if I asked. I was very inexperienced compared to him, which he knew, but I wanted to have a good first try.

I collected my thoughts and kissed Victor fervently, not stopping at his lips. When I reached the nape of his neck, I bit and sucked at the skin, earning a hiss of approval. He breathed heavier and I took that as a sign to bring my hands lower, not bothering to start over the cloth of his boxers. I reached my hand inside, catching him off guard as I pumped my hands up and down slowly. I wanted him to get warmed up to it, unlike the torture he had put me through.

He already wanted me, I could tell. I kissed him softly, making sure to stay focused on the task at hand. I gradually increased my speed, hearing him inhale sharply every so often. As I moved my hand up and down quickly, I scratched his chest, which finally made him lose it. He crashed his lips into mine, moaning into my mouth as I sped up. I was far too eager to speed up with a response like that.

I continued to move my hand quickly until Victor grabbed the sheets, exploding onto my torso and hand.

He gasped for air, apologizing for the mess. I didn't mind it though, wanting more than ever to drive Victor to this point.

After cleaning up, we crawled back into bed, now in pajamas. I was surprised when Victor had asked to sleep in my room, although I should have known - _the first night he was here, he attempted at crawling in bed with me!_ I blushed at the thought of it, and the thought that Victor was now mine. I cuddled close to him, resting my head on his chest so he couldn't see my thousandth blush of the day. Closing my eyes, I drifted into restful sleep.

"Yuri."

I blinked my eyes a few times, unable to see in the darkness of my bedroom.

"Hmm? Victor?" I questioned, traces of sleep hanging heavily from my vocal cords.

"Uhm… I'm sorry to wake you, I just…"

Finally able to see his face, I noticed Victor was no longer in bed, pacing back and forth. He was looking rather embarrassed, a slight blush formed on his usual calm, cool demeanor.

"What's wrong?" I questioned again, moving to a sitting position. I groaned, feeling a little sore from my night with Victor. I scratched my eyes groggily, motioning for him to sit on the bed.

"I just feel like you need to know something," he stated calmly.

I nodded my head as I placed my glasses in their rightful place on my face.

"A lot of people, if they knew about us - or even suspect anything from your statement earlier - will try to tell you that I don't care about you, Yuri."

"I just want you to know that no matter what anyone says to you, that this is real. I really do love you, Yuri. I wasn't just saying that. I have had a reputation for getting what I want, you probably already know that… but that means nothing now. It hasn't meant anything since I met you."

My mouth parted slightly as I listened to him intently, making sure he was finished.

"I just felt like you needed to know that," He finished, a blush spreading along his cheeks as he tried to hide his face. He looked down, hoping I hadn't already seen it.

"Victor, I know all about how rumors work, and the politics that come along with skating, as well as your reputation… and honestly, I don't care. I never have believed that kind of stuff about you, I'd rather learn the truth for myself. Besides, I trust you. Come back to bed now; don't worry about that stuff just yet."

He smiled wryly at me, as if I had given him a good enough answer for now. He crawled back in bed, pulling the covers over his face in embarrassment. I felt like I should say more and tried a few times to form the sentence in my head.

"Victor-" I started, unknowingly. _What was I even going to say?_

He peeked his head out of the covers, still not looking at me. His bright blue eyes looked older, showing his true age for the first time. I could tell he had struggled with wanting to talk to me about this for some time, but I didn't know why it had weighed so heavily on him. I guessed it was a bigger deal to him than it was to me.

He kissed me softly, breaking me away from my thoughts. He grabbed my glasses, setting them gently on the table next to him before pulling me down with him.

"I love you," I said finally, not knowing what else to say that would sum up how I felt.

"I love you too, Yuri."


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up sore from the night before, still snuggling close to Victor. I had never had so much stimulation before and I found myself stretching to relieve the stiffness in my muscles.

Victor smirked when he saw me out of bed and stretching. I shook my head simply and told him it was all his fault. He smiled wider, a little too pleased with himself.

"How about this, my sore little skater; no practice today."

"Well, what would we do then?" I asked, confused. We hardly ever took a break from practice - and when we did, it was usually to train in ballet or dance (which inadvertently was practice as well.)

"We could go on a date? Like, a real date - not like, a repeat of last night."

"S-Shut up! Don't talk about that so openly," I stated, laughing as I scolded him.

"So, you'll go on a date with me then?" Victor pressed again.

I smiled, seeing that Victor actually looked worried that I would say no.

I rolled my eyes and nodded, grabbing some slippers as I made my way out of the door to get breakfast.

Minako stood in the kitchen grinning from ear to ear and I looked at her quizzically with Victor in tow.

"Long night, huh?" She asked, still smirking.

"Uhh, yeah, I guess," I responded, reaching for a bowl to make oatmeal in. I wasn't hungry for much else, surprisingly.

Victor eyed her curiously, unable to decide where she was going with this.

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and I gawked at her, _d-did she h-hear us?_

It was Victor's turn to roll his eyes, playing it off much better than I was.

"You don't have anything to say for yourselves?" She smiled, already fan-girling as her imagination went wild with the possibilities.

"We were training, Minako-chan, nothing more. I made sure Yuri got a harsh workout for being disobedient at the event yesterday."

He said it so matter-of-factly, I almost believed him myself. It probably would have been more believable if my face weren't ten shades of red, too embarrassed to speak again.

I shoved food in my mouth and kept my head down, unable to look either of them in the eye.


End file.
